Autonomous vehicle navigation is a technology for sensing the position and movement of a vehicle and, based on the sensing, autonomously control the vehicle to navigate towards a destination. Autonomous vehicle navigation can have important applications in transportation of people, goods and services. One of the components of autonomous driving, which ensures the safety of the vehicle and its passengers, as well as people and property in the vicinity of the vehicle, is reliable navigation. Reliably navigating in urban environments requires precise location information of cars and obstacles adjacent to the vehicle.